


Rey Kenobi and the Summer Holiday

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Romance, magical au, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Two months after the end of term, Rey Kenobi and her friends spend some quality time together away from Hogwarts.





	Rey Kenobi and the Summer Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after the conclusion of Rey Kenobi and the Rebellion's Awakening, so around July 2019. 
> 
>  
> 
> (These are teenagers in love, so expect some kissing/making out...)

On an uncommonly pretty day, Rey Kenobi of Kent stretched her arms out luxuriously to the late summer sun as she sat on the bank of the local lake. Her eyes were closed as she welcomed the sunshine on her already freckled face, and the light shifted behind her eyelids in fascinating pulses of red as the clouds drifted overhead.

Nearby, she could hear the cheerful sounds of her friends as they splashed near the shore; two distinctly male voices shouting at each other good-naturedly, and the frequent high-pitched laughter of a young woman trying to calm them down. 

“Are you coming, Peanut?”

Rey dropped her chin and lowered her wide-brimmed hat before squinting at her best friend, Finn Trooper. He wore a Quidditch shirt - several Muggles had complimented him on the odd lion design on his clothing on the walk there - and bright yellow swim trunks. Rose Tico was five feet to his left, her hands on her hips as she fake-glowered at Finn and the fourth member of their quartet.

Rey’s own attention drifted to that member as he took advantage of Finn’s distraction to splash his friend merrily. Poe Dameron laughed joyfully as Finn spluttered in indignation, and Rose shouted at them.

“I swear to  _ Merlin,  _ I’ll drown  _ both  _ of you if you can’t get along!”

“Fair enough.” Finn spun around and snagged Rose; he hoisted his girlfriend in the air and over his shoulder as she shrieked with laughter and pounded his back with her small fist. Finn ignored her protests as he walked deeper into the lake, and Rose cackled delightedly even as he dove beneath the surface, submerging himself and the tiny Ravenclaw.

Rey laughed as well, and so did Poe, who put his hands on his hips as he shook his head affectionately at the couple. She studied him while he was looking elsewhere, admiring the way his brown skin had tanned in the last few weeks of sun-drenched activity, his thick black curls, and maybe, perhaps, the way his swim trunks fit so well to his -

“Sunshine?” Rey’s hat almost fell from her head with the speed she looked up to meet his gaze. It was warm, luckily, and not too accusatory, and he held his hand out to her. “Do you want to come in?”

“Of course.” Rey set her hat down on her towel and stood, brushing wet sand from her calves. She pulled the loose green dress she wore as a cover-up over her head, and tugged her braid to make sure loose strands wouldn’t escape. Her shoulders warmed immediately under the bright sun, and Rey stretched her arms out briefly, trying to relieve some of the tension she’d built up during her daily run this morning.

Poe still waited for her, an odd expression on his face, as she walked down to the water and waded in until she could take his hand. 

“Blimey, you didn’t say it was so cold.” Rey shivered, scowling slightly down at the grey-blue water, and Poe chuckled - it too, sounded odd.

“Yeah, my dad took me swimming once when we visited my bisabuelo,” Poe said, his eyes staring out towards the deeper part of the lake, where Rose was now swimming laps around Finn, who screamed as though she were a hungry shark hunting him. “Water’s a lot warmer in Cuba.”

“I bet.” Rey felt a flare of interest at the mention of Poe’s extended family - she herself only had Obi, and she loved that she had Obi, but to hear someone speak so casually of such a depth of family...it could easily become envy. Rey shook herself and smiled, tugging at Poe’s hand. “Something wrong?”

“Huh?” Poe blinked and looked over at her a second before shaking his head and looking back out towards Rose and Finn. “Nothing’s wrong.” His voice made a strange creaking noise in the middle of the first word, and she watched, fascinated, as his neck grew bright red, even redder than her cheeks had been when she’d forgotten sunblock a few weeks ago at their midsummers picnic with Obi and Kes (who got along like a house on fire, still).

“You sure about that, Dameron?” Rey leaned in, studying his face, unwilling to let it go. Poe’s blush remained in tact, and she watched his Adam’s apple bob slightly as he swallowed.

“Yes.” He was obviously lying, but Rey decided to let it go. As much as she enjoyed the way he looked while blushing, she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Poe Dameron spent most of his life making everyone else comfortable, so she felt it would be unfair if she tortured him.

However, even as she made up her mind to drop the subject, Poe cleared his throat again and winced.

“I just…” Poe shook his head, mortification flitting across what she could see of his expression. “You look. Nice.”

“Huh?” Rey felt her nose wrinkle as she considered what he had to say, and she looked down at herself sceptically, at her black one piece bathing suit and too-long limbs with the frequent freckles dusting her arms and kneecaps and, upon close inspection, the skin under her collarbone. “What?”

“You know.” Poe shrugged, his eyes squeezing shut even as his hand twitched in hers. “You look…pretty.”

_ Huh.  _

“Oh.” Rey had a moment of severe clarity then, and her eyes widened. “Oh!”

“Yep.” Poe squinted up at the sky then, at the clouds floating by, and Rey giggled before leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you,” she said sweetly, ignoring the swooping in her stomach as Poe blinked in surprise and looked over at her. Rey smiled at him and, feeling daring, wiggled her shoulders. “Water’s still cold.”

“Here.” Poe pulled her closer, and Rey happily accepted the side-hug he offered her. “Warmer now?”

“Mhm.” Rey and Poe both watched Rose and Finn trying to dunk each other, and Rey felt the undeniable tug of happiness at her gut, both from the playfulness of two of her dear friends, and at her proximity to Poe, which allowed her to feel each rumble of laughter at their antics. 

She found herself smiling, more than she could remember in recent memory - Ben’s words still haunted her in her sleep, and often when she was awake, echoing in her until she felt hollow beyond all belief - her cheeks hurt from the strength of it. Rey ducked her head and knocked her knees together, if only to contain some of the strange surge of joy she felt as cold water lapped at her shins and a bright yellow sun shone over head.

When she looked up, Rey found Poe gazing at her, his eyes crinkled slightly with his ever-so-slightly crooked smile firmly in place. “What are you thinking?” He asked softly, his fingers light but firm on her waist. Rey felt another strange twist in her gut at the thought of his fingers on her waist, but she pushed it aside to answer his question. 

“Nothing much.” She shrugged while still grinning madly. “I’m just - I’m really, really happy.”

“Good.” Poe turned to face her more, and Rey copied the movement until they were face to face. “You deserve nothing less than to be always, perfectly happy.” His hand drifted up as he spoke, and he stroked her hair behind her ear. Rey leaned in eagerly, her toes curling in the wet sand of the lake’s bottom, and Poe leaned in as well, until their lips met. Her toes curled for a different reason then, as she grew more and more aware of his hands on her waist, of their proximity. Confusingly, Poe kept himself slightly angled away from her, and she almost grumbled in protest before her brain clicked into place again.

Right.

She opened her mouth to let him know she didn’t mind, or maybe to just allow his tongue to slip into her mouth - she couldn’t complain when exactly that happened - but they startled apart as Rose and Finn started shouting bawdy encouragements at them. They laughed bashfully, and Poe gave them a rude hand gesture. 

“Should we join them?” Poe asked, one hand still lightly resting on the curve of her waist. Rey rolled her eyes and nodded, pretending to be calmer than she felt.

“If only to wage war against them, I suppose.”

“Hear, hear.” Without warning, Poe pulled his shirt over his head and balled it up, tossing it towards their things on the shoreline carelessly. With his typical athletic talent, it landed square on Finn’s towel, and Rey raised her eyebrows, impressed. She turned to compliment him, but instead her mouth ran dry, and she understood  _ very _ well why Poe had needed a minute to compose himself when she’d entered the lake.

If Poe had been distractingly good-looking at Hogwarts in the middle of winter, wearing a shirt, a sweater, and robes, the way he looked in nothing but swim trunks was absolutely illegal.

Luckily, he missed the way she was suddenly caught off guard, as he laughed merrily and ran forward. Rey fought the urge to study how he moved from behind, and shook herself, scolding herself for ogling him so openly in public. She splashed further into the lake behind him, jumping on Finn’s back when he was distracted by Rose ducking under the water and tugging on his calf. All three of them piled onto the Gryffindor Keeper, who laughed even as he shouted increasingly absurd challenges to their honor at them, and they made a most cheerful afternoon out of chasing various members of their group around in the shallows.

***

After they trooped back towards the village from the lake, they head up to Obi’s house to eat a late lunch. Rey’s papa waved at them cheerily as they walked past his shop, and Rey’s face continued to ache from smiling as Rose and Poe chased each other down the lane after she mentioned there only being one serving of ice cream left in the freezer.

“Didn’t Obi Wan just buy some ice cream this morning?” Finn asked in confusion. He had been staying with the Kenobis during the summer holiday (Rey had cried for a day straight when Obi had showed up at Finn’s council meeting at the beginning of summer and declared his full intention to support him financially as he transitioned to independent living after electing to leave care), so he’d been running errands with Obi more frequently than Rey. 

“Why yes, Finn, yes he did.” Rey and Finn both laughed, and then he elbowed her. “What?”

“Nothin’,” he drawled, a mischievous grin tugging at his mouth. “I...thought it might have come up, as you examine his tonsils so often.”

“...What are you saying?”

“It’s just...you didn’t say your boyfriend was so hot.” He grinned lecherously.

“Finn Trooper.” Rey came to a halt, and so did Finn. Up ahead, Rose and Poe had clearly arranged a truce and had started merely power-walking up the final hill to Obi’s house. “You’re dead meat.” Finn yelped and sprinted for the house, Rey hot on his heels. They flew past a confused Rose and Poe, and Finn vaulted over the fence in his efforts to get away from a very gleeful, vengeful Rey.

Poe and Rose entered the house a few minutes after Rey and Finn, who pretended to be engaged in a wrestling match to the death (Obi often referred to them as  _ puppies,  _ with an exasperated sort of affection Rey knew all too well by this point). They broke apart as their significant others burst into laughter at the sight of them, and Finn sniffed daintily before extending his hand to Rose.

“I believe we were promised ice cream,” he said with great dignity, marching solemnly into the kitchen with a still giggling Rose at his side. 

“Is it okay if I wash up and change?” Poe asked, pointing at his sandy legs, and Rey nodded, gesturing to the stairs. She led him up to the washroom on the second floor, and Poe smiled at her as he walked in. “Thanks, Sunshine.” He set his rucksack down before closing the door, and Rey could hear water running on the other side as she wandered into her room to change. 

Unlike Poe, she elected to just use magic to siphon the dirt and debris off her legs, Vanishing it to who knows where. She took her hair out of its braid and dragged a comb through the unruly waves, wrinkling her nose at the way it tugged at her scalp; she changed quickly into a clean dress, too warm to bother with slacks.

Rey checked her appearance in the mirror, and poked at her fresh crop of freckles with a grin. While she’d been teased for them in grade school, Rey had always liked the way they looked a bit too much to be self conscious about them (and adorably, Poe had once taken the effort to try to kiss every single one on her cheeks, nose, and jaw, something Rey still insisted was impossible, but Poe insisted he’d managed to count 46 freckles on her face). She was startled from her examination of her reflection by a knock at her door.

She opened it to discover Poe in a fresh shirt and jeans, smiling at her. “Hungry?” The sounds of Finn and Rose in the kitchen drifted up the stairs, as did the smell of whatever they were making. 

“Starving.” Rey placed her hand on her stomach for added effect and sighed wistfully, making Poe laugh. The sound of it emboldened her, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek, only pulling away slightly to smile at him. Poe smiled back, his eyes strangely drowsy now.

“Can I kiss you?”

“I just kissed you,” Rey pointed out teasingly.

“Yeah.” Poe nodded, somehow looking as though she were the most clever person who’d ever lived, and she felt wrong-footed at  _ how  _ he looked at her, like no one else ever had. “But … I wanna kiss you for real.”

“Oh?” Rey smirked at him, but Poe’s gaze didn’t waver, still that strange combination of smile and wonder, and Rey felt her cheeks warm under that gaze. “You may?” She said awkwardly, but Poe didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

His kiss made her understand the phrase  _ swept off her feet,  _ as he held her carefully against himself, his arms cradling her as he stepped in and pulled her close. Poe kissed her jaw, her cheek, a series of small, sweet kisses until he captured her lips with his own. Rey’s hands went to his shoulders automatically, but all too soon, she remembered how Poe had looked in the sunlight, and one hand drifted to his broad chest - the muscles of which she’d now  _ seen,  _ and she’d have to be dead to forget - and the other to the curls that rested against his neck. 

Poe groaned softly, a noise he’d had yet to make since a particularly interesting afternoon after their finals had concluded at Hogwarts, an afternoon where they’d taken advantage of Rey’s extensive knowledge of hidden passages at the castle - and his hands shifted, one coming to rest between her shoulder blades, the other at the base of her spine, holding her close.

It felt like she was burning alive, like she’d been caught in fiendfyre, and Rey couldn’t complain in the least, not when it felt so thrilling to burn like this. They took a step back into her bedroom almost on instinct, Poe murmuring an apology when she squeaked, her heel coming down on a loose hair clip on the floor. 

“It’s fine,” she assured him breathlessly, already surging back in to kiss him again. Poe laughed softly into her mouth, an intimate feeling she was becoming familiar with, as they always found a way to laugh together, and she took another step backward, Poe coming with her. Poe pulled away enough to kiss her jaw and then her neck, his hands growing more firm and insistent against her. Rey’s hands tangled in his hair as his mouth drifted downwards, towards her collarbone, and she figured the way she gasped and shivered was encouragement enough. 

Maybe not for Poe though, who paused a few kisses later to whisper, “Is this okay?”

Rey nodded, her voice sounding entirely unfamiliar when she whispered back, “You can keep going.” 

And he did, his hands trembling slightly against her sides - he kept going that is, until they heard shouting from downstairs.

“ _ REY KENOBI, IF YOU DON’T GET DOWN HERE IN ONE MINUTE, I WILL EAT YOUR LUNCH _ !” 

“Bugger.” Rey grumbled, and Poe laughed against her collarbone. “Whatever. Keep going.”

“Alright,” Poe said enthusiastically, laughter still in his voice, and his fingers - still endearingly trembling - began to push the strap of her dress to the side. “Still okay?”

“More than.” The focus of the fiendfyre had shifted lower, and Rey sighed contentedly as Poe kissed along her shoulder. 

“I love your freckles,” Poe murmured, his finger tracing the cluster of them at the top of her arm. 

“I love you,” Rey said easily, and Poe straightened up to smile warmly at her, happiness almost radiating off of him in that open, reassuring way of his. 

“I love you,” he returned. “So much, Rey, I don’t even know what to do with it.”

“I have some ideas.” Rey grinned and pulled him in again for another kiss. Poe toyed with the strap of her dress which still hung off her shoulder, and Rey smiled against his mouth. The thought of closing her door crossed her mind right as another shout rose from downstairs.

_ “YOUR MINUTE IS UP, AND YOUR LUNCH IS MINE, KENOBI!” _

“I’m going to kill him.” It was Poe who grumbled the threat this time, and Rey laughed again. 

“Let him shout, we can order something later,” she encouraged. But, her treacherous stomach chose that moment to growl, making Poe laugh and raise his eyebrows.

“Sounds like you’re pretty hungry now, Sunshine.”

“Nuh-uh.” Her stomach growled again, and Rey rolled her eyes. “Fine.” 

“Let’s go get something to eat?”

Rey took his offered hand and headed downstairs; and she was very proud to admit that she did not hex Finn Trooper into the last decade over lunch, thank you very much. 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> We are approaching the sequel!


End file.
